No Title Yet
by red ink23
Summary: This is a self-indulgence story [if one could call it that]. The first chapter talks heavily on the Tri-ni-set and its holders. Also this story is suppose to be about Fon getting curse by the Tri-ni-set and everyone trying to free from the curse.


**This is a story that should not be taken seriously. It's a work for my own self-indulgence and I'm just making it up as I go. Do not be surprise if the story changes plot in the middle or if some parts doesn't make sense. I really didn't plan for it to have any sense whatsoever to those people other than myself.**

Fon was cursed by some Chinese artifact to be clumsier than Tsuna. Everyone was gathered because obviously this is a self-indulgent fic and the author doesn't need a reason for all of the Vongala 10th gen, Varia, Mare, Arcobaleno and those other characters – oh and Simon. Yup, they are all gathered to do something about Fon's cursed clumsiness. Because after he just got freed from a curse and got his original body back, the guy deserved a break from being cursed. Now the author just changed her mind and decided that the curse was some Tri-ne-set side effect or whatever because it makes no sense to be randomly cursed in a manga/anime with no magic, just multi-colored flames and flame science. By the way, the author only seen some of the anime episode, never read any manga except for the very last one and read a disgustingly large amount of fanfiction so if it doesn't follow canon event, that's the reason why this is a fanfic.

Now dear readers - if there are any readers at all – I just went to Wiki to get the meaning of the Tri-ni-set and I quote, "7³ [or Tri-ni-set] is the foundation of this world, and the Arcobaleno will sacrifice themselves in order to protect it. The Tri-ni-set is a device that guides the growth and development of life on Earth while maintaining a balance of its life force."

So you might be wondering why I just quoted that and also why a system that protects and maintain the balance of the Earth and it's life forces and whatever else it does cursed an individual that use to be instrumental to it? The answer to the first question is because it would be instrumental to this fanfic[?] if I don't change my mind. Anyway, going back to the Tri-ni-set, why would an foundation of Earth or whatever want to cause harm to an ex-Arcobaleno? The answer would be an extremely stupid one that makes me want to cringe just by thinking about it, so I'm not going to say it yet and continue with this farce of a fanfic.

So anyway, before we proceed I'm going to tell you about what I think about the Tri-ni-set. So it is widely know that the Tri-ni-set comprises of the Arcobaleno Pacifiers, the Vongola Rings and Mare Rings. Now going by the definition of the Wiki that the worst kind of Tri-ni-set you can be saddled with is the Pacifiers [good thing we don't have to worry about that] because it not only makes you turns you into a baby but you it is almost 100% guaranteed that you would die because of it – _"…and the Arcobaleno will sacrifice themselves in order to protect it."_ Not that they'd know about it and had willingly sacrifice themselves to save all humanity and all that stuff - except for Luce and her descendents, they knew they'd die because of the Pacifiers and accepted it because they probably had visions of the apocalypse or whatever would happen if their no jinchūrikis around. [Yes, I just compared the holder of the Tri-ni-set to Narutoverse jinchūriki. I've always thought that it was similar except there are no demons in your gut just magical accessories that slowly takes your life away. By the way if it doesn't make sense why I compared the two, according to the Wiki the word literally means "Power of Human Sacrifice". Technically, the holders of the Tri-ni-set are human sacrifice to maintain the balance of the world.]

Now let's talk Mare Rings. This might be the most useful component of the Tri-ni-set. I would love to see a bunch of realities and possible outcomes and stuff. I'd probably just like it for the entertainment value. It's actually fun to think that a fanfic is actually just one those many realities. I'd love to think that there was a reality that Tsuna was a girl. However, like the Pacifier holder this power also had some downsides. [By the way, what was the upside to the Pacifiers? Seriously, what canon!benefits did it have? Honestly the only think that comes to my mind is the animal partner and I'm not even sure if that was the consolation prize the Tri-ni-set gave them. I mean the rings were like power-ups to the holders and the Pacifiers were like a remainder of their upcoming death.] The payment for the control of the horizontal axis was the holders sanity.

It's actually interesting to see that the Sky is the one that shows the side effects the most. Luce died quickly and Byakuran[?] was pretty much insane.

Now moving on to the Vongola Rings. Now this component of the Tri-ni-set is very unique requirement that we all know of, it's the only ring that requires blood relations to inherit. And this is also the premise of why the whole entire manga was created, the Vongola Sky ring [which is the symbol of the Vongola family and their most special family heirlooms] will not accept anyone that doesn't have the Vongola blood. So yes, the Vongola rings doesn't care if you're the strongest Sky out there, if you don't have the blood you can't have the ring. So in that sense this ring is unique because the previous two Tri-ni-set components didn't care about blood but flames. Now, the downside of the Rings. Actually, aside from the inheritance thing there seems to be no downside to the Vongola rings. Maybe the Tri-ni-set compensated for the suckiness[?] of the Pacifiers and had the Vongola rings not have such a huge compensation except the blood of the Vongola and all that. Good for Tsuna and the rest! Tsuna finally got a break. [even though he doesn't know it] Sorry, but I don't think so. [Before proceeding, the thoughts next are just theories and does not reflect in anyway of the actual series. It just work of my brain that I wanted to write down.]

If you look back the cost of the Tri-ni-set is pretty harsh. The Arcobalenos literally sacrifices their life for the Tri-ni-set. The Mare ring holders sacrifices their sanity for the Tri-ni-set. And I believe that the cost the Vongola pays might even be worst than all the rest of the. What I believe Vongola ring holders sacrifice for the Tri-ni-set is blood – family blood.

Now again, I didn't do any research besides the spelling of some things and what the Tri-ni-set is, this is just premise for my fanficiton that might not play a big part at all. We know from Wiki that the Vongola rings were given to Giotto for some reason. We can assume that it was because he was one of the strongest – if not the strongest, Sky Flame user of his time and had some cool supersensory powers that's called the Hyperintuition [though I might question is the reason Giotto became the first holder of the Vongola rings because of this amazing combination of raw Sky flames and bloodline power or is Hyperintuition some power that the Tri-ni-set granted Giotto's family – yes Secondo[?] included, at birth or whatever because the Tri-ni-set wanted him to the Vongola Sky holder and the hyperintuition was a gift to make sure that he had senses that would make him know that someone out to kill him or something hence surviving to adulthood and having offspring's and making sure those offspring's also survives to adulthood and have offsprings and so on, hence passing the hyperintuition and strong Sky flames to the next generation and continuing the blood of the Vongola, hence continuing to supply the Tri-ni-set strong Sky user sacrifices?]

I've gotten off topic. As I was said before, I believe that Vongola also pays the Tri-ni-set something and what I think it is is family blood. Think about it, Vongola never had a good history in protecting their heirs. [I think. If it's not canon then think of it as a premise for my fanfiction] If blood plays an important part of the Vongola rings and is an essential requirement for it, why wouldn't it be possible that the Tri-ni-set would require as payment for Vongola for keeping the rings. What if the Tri-ni-set would choose from the possible Vongola next generation boss candidates and pick the strongest one who it would get the most flames from and killing off the rest as compensation for the things that it gave Vongola. And when you think about it Vongola out of all the three components of the Tri-ni-set has the most benefits. First it makes sure that the Vongola bloodline would continue - even if it's there's only one left. Second, like that Mare it also gives it user powerups and other cool things. Third, the control of the vertical axis and forth – I've got nothing right now. But if you consider that I can't think of any benefits from the Arcobalenos and the Mare only has powerups and the vertical access thing, then that's a lot of benefits. The Tri-ni-set pretty much ensure that's Vongola bloodline would continue and that it would be one of the most powerful – if not the most powerful Mafia Family in the future. Though the cost of this for all the benefit is also too much. I mean think about it, Vongola is the oldest family that spans several generation and when Nono's sons died there was no one else? No cousins or bastard children or anyone else beside Tsuna who has the Vongola blood in him? Seriously? Nono didn't have siblings or aunts and uncles that might have children who might have children who could take on the criminal organization if unfortunate things happen to Nono's three sons? I don't think so. If it's an accepted fact that the Vongola blood has extra power besides powerful Sky flames [That in itself is good enough reason because it was repeatedly stated that Skys are very rare] then wouldn't the Vongola want to make sure that they have lots and lots of children to ensure that they'd continue to be the strongest and to gather more people because Sky attraction does that to other elements? No, I am convinced that Vongola made sure to birth lots of children, the problem was that they kept dying off because the Tri-ni-set for payment for holding the Vongola rings. You know the Tri-ni-set might even be harnessing those Sky Flames to itself or something because if the Vongola blood is a requirement for the rings maybe the Tri-ni-set has a way of absorbing all the Sky Flames of those heirs it killed off because only three people supporting the sky [And most of the time it's not all three] is quite a stretch.

Now, just to recap: Arcobaleno sacrifices their life, Mare sacrifices their sanity and Vongola sacrifices their family member's blood.

You know, those facts actually has very little relevance to the story I wanted to write. It's about Fon being cursed with clumsiness by the Tri-ni-set for reasons that makes me cringe and everyone gathered around because they heard that Fon was cursed, but most likely it was probably because hearing that the Tri-ni-set now goes around and cursing people is very disturbing to those who knows of its power and now they're realizing that the Tri-ni-set is capable of more than just making grown men and women turn into babies for life and have some other creative curses.

This is the end for now because I'm sleepy and it still makes me cringe just thinking about the story I'm planning to write. Ha, I may actually never post that story because I somehow feel that it shouldn't see the light of day, ever and should just stay in my laptop protected by Microsoft Word Encrypt Document function. Though you must be wondering why this is a Katekyō Hitman Reborn! and Harry Potter crossover fanficiton and why Skull is a main character in this when I only mention Fon. I guess you'll find out the answer if I ever get the courage to start writing the actual fanficiton and not this weird random writing thing that is kind of like a story, the story of the Tri-ni-set I guess or the history or facts[?] about the thing.

Anyway if you read up to this point I'd be surprise because I'm pretty sure you come to fanficiton to read stories and not random stuff like this. If you actually got to this point leave a comment. It doesn't matter if it's you criticizing my grammar [because I barely put any effort in that] or how it my understanding or interpretation of the Tri-ni-set [and whatever else is in there] makes no sense or a blank review. I'm just simply curious if anyone actually made it to this point.


End file.
